1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating device, and more particularly to an operating device for a screwdriver.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional operating device for a screwdriver in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 comprises a pivot seat (50) having two channels (51) defined and extending into the pivot seat (50) from the outer periphery of the pivot seat (50). The two channels (51) are parallel to each other. Two pawls (51) each is reciprocally received in a corresponding one of the two channels (51) and partially extending out of the pivot seat (50). An adjusting ring (60) is pivotally mounted around the pivot seat (50). The adjusting ring (60) has two grooves (61) longitudinally defined in an inner periphery of the adjusting ring (60) and a guiding portion (62) formed on the inner periphery of the adjusting ring (60) between the two grooves (61) of the adjusting ring (60). The two grooves (61) are provided to selectively receive a distal end of a corresponding one of the two pawls (51) to change the operated direction of the screwdriver.
However, the pivot seat (50) has no enough space to centrally define a through hole to receive a long tip because the pivot seat (50) has two channels (51) defined therein such that the conventional screwdriver is in a narrow-range.
With reference to FIG. 8, another ratchet screwdriver is shown. The ratchet screwdriver includes a handle (not numbered) and an operating device (80) mounted in and near a bottom of the handle. A barrel (70) is rotatably and centrally received in the handle. The operating device (80) is connected with the barrel (70) for selectively driving the barrel (70). A switch (90) is mounted in the operating device (80) and partially extending through the handle for user to change the operated direction of the operating device (80). The conventional screwdriver can be used with a long tip because the operating device is mounted near the bottom of the handle and the barrel (70) extends to the operating device (80).
However, to mount the operating device (80) near the bottom of the handle for using with a long tip is an inconvenient design. The user must move the screwdriver from one hand to another for adjusting the switch (90) to change the operated direction of the screwdriver.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the two conventional screwdrivers.